Sie war tot
by Heavenlie
Summary: Pair Bamon. Es beginnt ab der Folge in der Bonnie sich Klaus im Körper Alarics stellt, wohl wissend das sie sterben wird. Lässt so eine Erfahrung einen völlig kalt, kann sie dass?/ Einzige Änderung, Bonnie hat sich im Vorfeld von Jeremy getrennt, was später aber auch erklärt wird.
1. Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal

_**Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal**_

Es gab keine Worte für das Gefühl welches soeben in ihre Sinne kroch, ihren Verstand gefangen nahm und gleichzeitig ihre Beine lähmte. Vielleicht würde Todesangst, Furcht und andere Wörter dieser Sparte, das Gefühl im Ansatz einem Außenstehenden näher bringen, obwohl Bonnie Bennett dies bezweifeln mochte. Sie würde hier sterben und das wusste sie wahrscheinlich noch besser als ihr Gegenüber, der ja im Grunde die Schuld dafür tragen würde.

„Bereit zu sterben?"

Es war keine ernst gemeinte Frage, wäre sie es, hätte sich die Dunkelhaarige sicher die Zeit genommen den Kopf zu schütteln, ihr langes Haar in Wallung zu bringen und gleichermaßen dieses unsägliche, unbeschreibliche Gefühl zu offenbaren. Doch der Akzent des Uralten hätte wohl auch so jegliche Lieblichkeit verblassen lassen, weshalb Bonnie eben nichts tat und nur weitaus entschlossener zu dem Vampir sah, als sie sich fühlte. Sie konnte das vertraute Gesicht Alaric´s kaum ertragen, das lediglich eine Fassade für das pure Grauen darstellte. Doch davon ließ sie sich nicht beeindrucken.

„Das selbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen."

Ihre Aussage entlockte dem jungen Mann lediglich ein belustigtes Lachen, was ihre Arme im Gegensatz mit einer Gänsehaut beschenkte, solch ein Laut war ihr noch nie zu Ohren gekommen.

Eigentlich hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit geschworen sich aus all diesen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten, doch wenn es um Mystic Falls oder Elena ging, musste sie zwangsläufig eine Ausnahme machen. Ihre Hände spannten sich an, ehe sie diese leicht anhob, als wollte sie die Luft auf Abstand halten, während der Mann vor ihr einfach entspannt da stand. Sie trennten lediglich zehn Meter, lediglich, weil diese Entfernung für einen Vampir ein wahrer Katzensprung war. Doch hatte sie überhaupt eine Wahl? Sie musste hier kämpfen und das wiederum hieß zwangsläufig auch hier sterben zu müssen. Irgendwie war der Gedanke bitter, trotz all der Monate harten Trainings, nachdem ihre Großmutter auf so tragische Weise hatte sterben müssen, würde auf sie kein anderes Schicksal warten. Es funkelte in dem Blau seiner Augen und wie aus sechstem Sinn sprang die Dunkelhaarige einen Satz zurück, genau richtig, wie sich zeigte als an jener vorangegangenen Stelle jetzt Klaus im Körper ihres Geschichtslehrers stand.

Die Bennett wusste das es kein Zurück mehr geben konnte, ihre Entscheidung war schon vor dem Schulfest gefallen. Jemand musste den Vampir aufhalten und wenn es sonst keiner konnte, musste sie es tun.

„Du bist unterhaltsam Hexe, eigentlich, ist es schon fast zu schade um dich. Ich könnte dich gut gebrauchen, vielleicht solltest du dir mein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen, als hier für so eine Kleinigkeit zu sterben."

„Meine Überzeugungen sind keine Kleinigkeit und ich arbeite nicht für einen Vampir",wies sie kalt ab, ehe sie ihn mit einem starren Blick nach hinten schleuderte, sein Körper krachte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, welche unter der Wucht leicht knirschte. Doch seine Gestalt wirkte unbekümmert als er einen Schritt wieder vor trat, wobei Klaus lächelnd den entstandenen Staub von seinem Jacket wischte. Wie eine Nichtigkeit, dabei wusste Bonnie sehr wohl wie viel Kraft hinter ihrem Angriff gesteckt hatte.

Ausweglos, genau dass war das Wort welches ihre Gedanken gesucht hatten.

„Nun, wie nennst du denn das was du hier tust, für den kleinen Stefan und diesen lästigen Damon, machst du hier nicht ebenso die Drecksarbeit?"

Seine Worte trafen sie unvorbereitet, für einen Moment befürchtete die Dunkelhäutige das der Vampir es geschafft hatte sie zu manipulieren, doch noch immer sah er sie einfach nur an. Das Hellblau funkelte matt, um seine schmalen Lippen kräuselte sich ein Lächeln und wenn sie als Hexe nicht auch seine Aura gespürt hätte, so wäre sein Antlitz beinahe freundlich, wenn nicht sogar vertraut gewesen.

„Ich trete für eine Sache ein an die ich glaube, für Menschen die ich Liebe. Natürlich sind Geschöpfen wie dir solche Empfindungen fremd aber das ist mir gleich."

Kaum das ihre Worte verklangen fiel das Lächeln ab und obwohl Bonnie schon den heißen Zorn erwartet hatte, erschien eher Melancholie in dem jungen Gesicht. Entweder, so dachte die Bennett, hatte sie ihn tatsächlich getroffen oder sie erntete gerade wirklich Mitleid von einem untoten Monster. Beide Möglichkeiten behagten der jungen Frau so gar nicht.

„Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht das ein magisches Wesen wie du, so wenig von seiner Welt hält. Es gab Zeiten da hat man euch genauso gejagt wie uns, warum also sollte ich sterben und du nicht?"

„Du bist ein Monster das aus Vergnügen tötet, das keinerlei Herz oder Mitgefühl kennt."

Die Worte waren ihr schneller entglitten als die junge Hexe beabsichtigt hatte und ehe sie sich rühren konnte war die Fassade des Urvampirs gefallen, sein Körper raste, seine Hand umfasste ihren Hals.

„Ich rieche deine Furcht Hexe und trotz allem solch ein Mundwerk, ist das dieser Jahre üblich? Wenn ja, ist das interessant... aber du hast recht."

Seine freie Hand ließ nur einen Zeigefinger hervor schnellen, um anschließend beinahe abartig sachte über die Außenkante ihres Gesichtes zu fahren, das er ihr dabei die Luft abschnürte und grausam lächelte, war ihm wahrscheinlich kaum bewusst. Sie spürte wie der Griff sich ein weiteres Mal festigte und wusste, er wollte ihr das Genick brechen, doch sie schaffte es rechtzeitig ihre Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen, womit es ihr gelang Konzentration und Sicherheit zu sammeln. Sein Körper riss sich gewaltsam von ihr Los, verletzte ihren Hals, doch unter einem erstickten Schrei schlug Klaus erneut am Ende des Raumes auf. Niemand würde kommen um ihr zu helfen, nicht nachdem sie Elena fortgeschickt und Damon um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Sie hatten für den Notfall einen Plan, jetzt wo Klaus wusste was sie konnte, doch dieser Schritt war längst nicht so einfach wie sie es ihm vorgemacht hatte.

Ihr Leben zu beenden war kein Klacks.

Mit Jeremy Schluss zu machen war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, die Liebe konnte für so etwas nicht ausreichen und er war zu jung um ein weiteres Mal eine Freundin auf solch grausame Weise zu verlieren. Nein, sie hatte für sie Beide stark sein müssen und Bonnie war froh das es ihr auch gelungen war.

Mit der rechten Hand fuhr sie sich über den Hals und sie bemerkte erschrocken Blut, welches seine harten Fingernägel in die dünne Haut gerissen haben mussten, eben Jener erhob sich gerade stöhnend. Doch diesmal hatte sie nicht vor zu warten. Langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf den gebückten Vampir zu, das Licht begann unter ihrer Energie zu flackern, die Stühle ruckelten als würden sie vor Angst erzittern und wenige Sekunden später gellte der Schrei des Urvampirs durch die Cafeteria. Ohne Mitleid verrenkte sie nicht nur sein Handgelenk, sondern weitete dies auf den gesamten Arm aus, sie wusste das es nicht reichen würde, nicht ohne die Hilfe ihrer Ahnen und den Überraschungsmoment. Trotzdem tat sie was sie konnte und spürte tiefe Reue, weil es am Ende doch der falsche Körper war dem sie die Qualen zufügte. Deshalb nahm sich die junge Frau vor dem Vampir wenigstens noch viele Schmerzen zu bereiten, bevor er oder die Kraft sie töten würde. Ein knapper Blick über die Schulter zeigte die Leere des Flures und entschlossen entfesselte sie die letzte Kraft. Ihr Körper erbebte, hob beinahe unter der Energie ab, während es sich anfühlte als würde jemand sie von Innen heraus aufheizen. Sie bemerkte auch, dass es schlicht ein schmaler Grad zwischen Hitze und Verbrennen war.

„Lass es uns zu Ende bringen, Klaus. Die Welt kann ein Monster wie dich nicht gebrauchen und ich kann nicht behaupten das die Sache hier mir Leid tun würde, du hast genug Unheil angerichtet."

Wieder folgte ein Schrei, diesmal war es sein linkes Bein gewesen, doch während ihre Haare sich hoben, das Blut erneut durch ihre Nase floss, gelang es dem Vampir doch tatsächlich sich noch einmal zu erheben. Sein Lächeln wirkte düster und breit, ja sogar spöttisch und sie wusste genau das er ihr Dilemma bereits erkannt hatte.

„Nun Hexe, jede Macht hat seinen Preis. Deshalb ziehe ich es vor wenn Andere ihn für mich zahlen."

Der Dunkelhaarigen entglitt ein verachtender Laut, ehe sie all ihre verbliebene Kraft mobilisierte und den Vampir in die Luft hob, Blitze zuckten durch den Raum und als die geballte Energie auf Klaus niedersauste, war es Bonnie als habe etwas ihre Seele zerschnitten. Ihre Kraft verebbte plötzlich, als wäre sie hinaus geflossen wie Blut aus großen Wunden und eine Sekunde später sackten ihre Knie zu Boden. Der Atem klang rasselnd, der Herzschlag wurde langsam und obwohl sie nicht wusste ob ihr Ziel erreicht war, ließ sich Bonnie mit einem milden Lächeln nach hinten zu Boden fallen. Sie hatte alles gegeben was sie hatte, mehr hätte auch ihre Grams nicht verlangt.

Nein.

Ihre dunklen Augen sahen haltlos nach oben an die biedere, weiße Decke und neben dem unendlichen Schmerz in ihrem Körper, spürte die Hexe auch so etwas wie Zufriedenheit. Beinahe war der Gedanke lachhaft, dass sie dem Salvatore jetzt wohl so am Liebsten war, gegrillt und so gut wie tot. Obwohl die Bennett es nicht wollte, erschufen sich feine Kristalle die ungehindert ihre Wange hinab glitten, lediglich erzeugt durch die Pein, welche ihr Körper gerade durchlebte. Es war als habe ihr Innerstes die Hölle durchlebt, es brannte und schmerzte fürchterlich. Bonnie musste doch tatsächlich enttäuscht feststellen das der Tod länger auf sich warten ließ als sie es vermutet hätte.

Als unweit von ihr ein Knirschen und quietschender Schutt erklang, schlossen sich die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen für einige Sekunden verzweifelt, denn sie wusste sofort das sie versagt hatte. Doch schon allein aus Trotz und Stolz sah sie in das zerrüttete Antlitz des Urvampirs, in seinen Augen funkelte die Genugtuung aber auch so etwas wie Stolz.

„War es das Wert?", fragte er.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, erwiderte nur standhaft den Blick, wobei es auch an ihrer Situation lag, ihr Mund wollte sich nicht mehr öffnen. Bonnie konnte spüren wie etwas Blut ihre Mundwinkel hinab lief. Als die breite Gestalt sich in die Hocke begab wusste sie nicht genau was er vor hatte, doch seine Finger, die sich schon fast zärtlich erneut um ihren Hals schlossen, erklärten es ihr auch ohne Worte.

Unmissverständlich.

Langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen, dabei rollte erneut eine Träne über ihre geschundene Wange., streifte seinen kühlen Daumen. Alles was folgte war ein lautes Knacken

Ein einziges Geräusch und der Schmerz verebbte.

Aus dem Schmerz wurde Nichts und aus dem Nichts, Dunkelheit. Leise, fast als käme er aus einem weiter entfernten Raum, folgte ein entsetzlicher Schrei und danach war es für Bonnie als würde sie über ihrem toten, kalten Körper schweben. Dabei konnte die Dunkelhaarige Elena und Stefan erkennen die endlich ihre magisch verschlossenen Türen öffnen konnten. Die Augen ihrer besten Freundin spiegelten Schmerz und Entsetzen wieder, während die des Vampirs kühl wirken mochten, doch beide gleichermaßen ließen sich neben ihrer Leiche nieder. Das Flehen von Elena würde die Hexe nie mehr vergessen, dass wusste sie schon, als es noch gar nicht wirklich verklungen war. Schließlich war es Damon der die Beiden fortschickte und sie war dem lästigen, launischen Vampir doch tatsächlich dankbar dafür. Ebenso dafür, das er vorsichtig ja eigentlich schon zärtlich mit ihrem Körper umging. Als seine Finger ihre Wange streichelten, war es für eine Sekunde fast wirklich so, als könnte sie es spüren. Dabei ahnte Bonnie das es lediglich ihrer Einbildung entsprang, aber weiterhin rührte sie die Geste.

Bonnie Bennett war an einem Samstag, in einer sternenklaren Nacht gestorben.

Es war ihr erstes Mal und trotzdem bezweifelte die junge Frau irgendwie, das es auch ihr letztes Mal war.


	2. Es war wie Eis zu atmen

_**Kapitel 1. Es war wie Eis zu atmen**_

Je länger sie in dieser Form bestand, unsichtbar, unfassbar, desto mehr verlor sich die junge Bennett in dem Zustand der Leere. In ihrem Innern befand sich keinerlei Schmerz, keine Gefühle wie Sehnsucht oder Liebe, ebenso schienen Erinnerungen an Altes, dass sie vielleicht an Dinge wie Emotionen und Leben erinnert hätte immer mehr zu verblassen. Als habe sich mit dem Lösen ihrer Seele, nicht nur der körperliche Teil von ihr getrennt, sondern auch das Ich welches ihn bewohnt hatte. Bonnie Bennett schien kein Leben mehr zu haben, dass was sie nun war, sollte mehr ein Zustand, ein Ding sein und dadurch vergaß man wohl was hinter einem lag.

Man konnte nicht einmal Reue darum empfinden und das obwohl sie beobachten durfte wie Damon Salvatore sie wegbrachte, fort an den Ort ihrer Ahnen. Obschon sie beide gewusst hatten das er dort nicht sehr willkommen sein würde, war er der Einzige der solch eine Schmierenkomödie über die Bühne bringen konnte ohne aufzufliegen. Vor nicht mal einer Stunde war sie gestorben, vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hätte ihr der Umstand, ihrer besten Freundin solch ein Leid zuzufügen weh getan. Doch von dieser Vorstellung hatte sich die tote Bonnie längst verabschiedet.

Keine Reue, kein Verlust, nichts. In ihr herrschte eine Art Schwerelosigkeit, die wahrlich nur schwer zu beschreiben war. Für einen Moment konnte sich die einstmals junge, schöne Frau nicht mal erinnern warum sie zurück gewollt hatte. Warum sie zurück sollte? Hier wo sie war, ging es ihr gut, es gab nichts das sie bekümmerte, nein viel mehr als dass, sie wusste ja nicht einmal mehr was Kummer eigentlich war und wie er sich anfühlte.

Vampiren musste es genauso ergehen, wenn sie ihre Gefühle abschalteten. Davon war sie überzeugt. Für das echte Leben sicher ein beneidenswerter Punkt. Die Hexe konnte dies im Moment allerdings kaum spüren.

Sie erreichten das alte Anwesen und Damon brachte ihren blassen Körper hinein, sicher war er eisig und die Dunkelhaarige sah dem Ganzen beinahe schon mit kindischer Belustigung zu. Was würde als nächstes Geschehen?

Noch während der schmale Körper sich in der Mitte des alten Holzbodens wiederfand, gebettet auf einer dünnen Decke, gepaart mit dem leisen Knacken der Dielen, sahen ihre dunklen Augen hinab und für einen Moment war die junge Frau ihr, eine völlig Fremde.

„Hexe?"

Die Stimme des kalten Vampirs riss sie jedoch aus der Trance und langsam kehrte die Erkenntnis zurück, dass da war sie und sie war tot.

Es schmeckte nur halb so bitter wie angenommen und doch, man konnte das schon als seltsam bezeichnen. Auch wenn ihr das hier sowieso niemand glauben würde.

„_Zünde die Kerzen an Damon Salvatore."_

Er hörte sie nicht, dass hatte sie vorher schon gewusst, trotzdem war es für die Dunkelhaarige beinahe wie ein Reflex den kalten Mann zu belehren, schließlich hatten sie das doch vorher besprochen.

Für einen Atemzug glaubte die Hexe auch daran, das er seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht halten würde. Sollten die Kerzen nicht entzündet werden, der Tod würde wirklich und diesmal endgültig über sie kommen. Bonnie konnte sich leider kaum noch erinnern wie sie als Mensch auf den Gedanken reagiert hätte, irgendetwas wisperte ihr, das es negativ gewesen wäre, aber wie genau blieb ein Geheimnis.

Dem Vampir schien alles wieder einzufallen, denn schon eine Sekunde später huschte er blitzschnell durch den Raum und entzündete die Kerzen, wahrscheinlich hätte ein Mensch mit Streichhölzern mehrere Anläufe gebraucht, doch natürlich gelang es dem Dunkelhaarigen spielend. Bonnie konnte beobachten wie seine hellblauen Augen, kalt aber nicht Hass erfüllt, noch einmal über die tote Gestalt huschten, ehe er einen Schritt zurück trat. Das dieses Vorgehen keine Sekunde zu spät war, konnte man daran sehen das der Wind auf ihn zuschoss, wahrscheinlich demonstrierte hier wieder eine Bennett ihre Abscheu und Macht.

Ein solch alter, antiker Zauber war auch trotz jahrelanger Überlieferungen kaum zu erklären, selbst wenn man die Schriften las, verstand man doch nie wie es wirklich sein würde.

So erging es auch der jungen Hexe, als ihr unantastbares Ich in einen Sog geriet und das Nächste woran sich die Dunkelhäutige erinnern konnte, Schmerzen waren. Ihr Körper hatte sich aufgebäumt und hastig, schmerzhaft sowie angestrengt, bemühte sich die junge Frau darum Luft in ihre Lungen zu ziehen. Es fühlte sich an als wolle sie Eis atmen, schneidend, klirrend und kalt fühlte es sich an, während die Angst vor dem Ersticken noch so präsent wie ein Raubtier in ihrem Nacken saß. Ihr Körper schien sich sehr gut an den Tod erinnern zu können, er versuchte sich vehement über den Schmerz hinweg den erforderlichen Sauerstoff nachzuholen.

Ein Keuchen, Krächzen und Würgen entrann ihren Lippen, während ihr Brustkorb nur langsam wieder zurück auf den Boden sank. Die Kerzen waren erloschen und der Salvatore musterte sie skeptisch, als wisse er nicht ob das Richtige aus der Unterwelt zurückgekehrt war.

Doch diese Gedanken waren fürs Erste mehr als unwichtig, denn der Atem war ihr noch immer so kalt wie Eis und in der Lunge stach es, als würde mit jedem Weiteren ein Stück mehr ihres Gewebes einfrieren. Vielleicht war etwas schief gegangen oder aber vielleicht, war das auch nur eine typische Nebenwirkung.

„Lebst du kleine Hexe?"

Für Bonnie war es kaum zu fassen mit was für einer Gleichgültigkeit er ihr Leben, oder ihren tot betrachtete. Langsam ließ die junge Frau ihren Kopf nach links fallen, um das kühne Antlitz des Vampires zu erfassen. Sie mochte es nicht wenn er so adrett und perfekt aussah, dass war einfach unnatürlich, jeder, absolut jeder musste mal einen schlechten Tag haben. Sie persönlich, verbot sich schon mal im voraus einen Blick in den Spiegel, so wie sich die junge Frau nämlich fühlte, konnte sie sich schon denken wie sie aussah. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später waren erneut alle Kerzen entzündet und Bonnie hoffte still das die Wärme bald zu ihr durchdringen würde.

„Halt die Klappe Damon." Wisperte sie erschöpft und mit einem winzigen Zögern, wahrscheinlich weil er mit abwehrender Magie rechnete, trat er zu ihr und ließ geschmeidig ein Knie zu Boden wandern. Eine seiner Hände wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht und erschrocken über ihre eigene Angst und Panik verkrampfte sich die junge Frau. Sie erinnerte sich so deutlich an ihren tot, an das Gefühl der Angst und all den Schmerz. Wäre ihr Körper nicht zu schwach gewesen, sie wäre nach hinten fort gewichen, so sahen ihre grünen Augen nur stumpf auf die hellen Finger.

Klaus hatte sie an der Kehle gepackt, ihr die Luft genommen und anschließend ohne Rücksicht das Genick gebrochen. Sie konnte sich so gut daran erinnern das es weh tat. Die Finger welche jetzt jedoch folgten strichen langsam über ihr dunkles Haar, bis die kühle Handfläche auf ihrem Haupt liegen blieb. Sie bemerkte erst Sekunden später das spöttische Lächeln auf den perfekten Lippen des Vampirs und hoffte inständig das ihre Augen noch dazu in der Lage waren einen bösen Blick zu formen. Er musste ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren und hören können, ebenso wie die Angst sicher einen verräterischen Duft für seine feine Nase versprühte. Damon Salvatore war ein Raubtier, das Gefährlichste, welches die Welt zu bieten hatte.

In dem hohen, leeren Raum hallte ihr angestrengter Atem wieder, er klang rasselnd und erschöpft. Ja, als ob sie des Lebens müde wäre und irgendwie war das auch so. Sie war es leid zu kämpfen, leid Furcht vor solchen Dingen zu haben und mit Genuss erinnerte sich Bonnie an die Schwerelosigkeit. Es mochte grotesk sein, und gleichsam beschloss die junge Frau auch es niemals einer Menschenseele zu verraten, doch sie bereute es wieder am Leben zu sein. Der Tod hatte sie angenehmer Willkommen geheißen als erwartet und jetzt erschien ihr allein das Atmen schon viel zu schwer.

Tief in ihrem Innern, in ihrer zarten Seele verborgen, verschloss sie dieses Geheimnis jedoch.

„Alles noch dran?"

Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, konnte Bonnie kaum das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verhindern, wenn auch alles anders als geplant verlaufen war, war das Verhalten von Damon doch beständig. Zugeben es war lästig, nervig, aber wenigstens immer gleich bleibend. Was würde sie wohl tun wenn er plötzlich nett und einfühlsam sein würde? Sie hatte keine Ahnung.

„Wie..du siehst."

„So ein Mist aber auch dass du das Kopf Gefäß platz Dings nicht machen kannst, habe ich recht?"

Langsam nickte die Dunkelhaarige und entlockte dem untoten Wesen damit ein spöttisches Schnauben, seine blauen Augen verdrehten sich an die Decke und das feine Schmunzeln um seine Lippen war reiner Sarkasmus.

Sie hatte es niemanden verraten und würde es auch nicht, aber schon seit einer ganzen Weile machten der Schülerin die Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Salvatore Spaß. Er tat ihr nichts und sie konnte sich wehren, dass hatte es doch irgendwie vollbracht ein Gefühl von Gleichberechtigung in ihr zu erzeugen.

„Ja, zu schade aber auch."

Ihre Stimme gewann langsam an Kraft und ganz vorsichtig rollte sie sich auf die Seite, diese Schmerzen und das tief vergrabene Bedauern setzten ihr zu und noch bitterer war, das sie es niemanden sagen konnte. Wie sollte sie auch, keiner würde es verstehen und selbst wenn sie es versuchen sollten, wäre es doch in erster Linie Mitleid das sie empfinden würden. Nein, von diesem Gefühl hatte die Bennett für ihren Geschmack schon genug bekommen.

„Das schlechte ist, du warst tot, das Gute, unser Plan hat funktioniert. Klaus denkt jetzt ebenfalls das er dich erledigt hat."

Seine Augen huschten wachsam über ihre liegende Gestalt und registrierten sicher sofort die Gänsehaut, welche sich auf ihren Armen ausbreitete. Sie fühlte Angst vor ihrem Mörder, wie konnte man so teilnahmslos und böse sein? Eigentlich wäre es eine gute Frage für Damon, die beiden dunklen Geschöpfe waren sich nämlich gar nicht so unähnlich, aber die Schwarzhaarige wollte sich davor hüten dies laut zu äußern. In ihrer momentanen Lage wäre das sicher nicht Gesundheit´s fördernd.

„Ich weiß."

Fragend zog sich eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben und während sie langsam die kühle Hand von ihrem Kopf entfernte, setzte sie zur Erklärung an.

„Ich konnte alles sehen was nach meinem Tod geschehen ist und auch, wie die Anderen reagiert haben. Allerdings konnte ich niemanden auf mich aufmerksam machen."

„Interessant."

Gab Damon murmelnd von sich und wieder einmal konnte Bonnie von nahem das Funkeln in den blauen Augen sehen, es wäre anziehend wenn sie nicht wüsste wen sie vor sich hatte.

„Das wäre nicht das Wort mit dem _ich_ diese Erfahrung beschreiben würde, aber bitte, wenn es dir gefällt."

Als sie den Versuch startete ihren Oberkörper anzuheben und offensichtlich durch die Erschöpfung vor einem Scheitern stand, schob sich überraschend ein Arm unter ihren Rücken, der sie mit Leichtigkeit in eine aufrechte Position brachte. Verwundert huschten ihre grünen Augen zu ihrem Helfer, der diese Verwirrung lediglich mit einem arroganten Lächeln abtat.

Wie sie diesen aufgeblasenen Vampir doch verabscheute.

Doch sie schwieg und verfolgte dabei lieber mit kritischem Blick seine Hand, die sich, ihre Wirbelsäule entlang streichend, entfernte. Unbewusst ließ sie das wieder aufatmen. Ein erneutes Schmunzeln, doch die Bennett interessierte dies kaum. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust ließ nur sehr langsam nach, als habe ihr Körper noch längst nicht den Ausflug ins Totenreich verkraftet. Die Hexe konnte ihm das keinesfalls verübeln, ihrem Geist ging es da nicht viel besser.

„Soll ich dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Seine Augenbrauen wackelten anzüglich und das Zupfen an seinen Mundwinkeln kam für die Dunkelhäutige gar nicht überraschend, statt jedoch auf das Angebot einzugehen, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf- jeglichen Schmerz ignorierend.

„Nein, ich halte absolut nichts von Blut."

Ihre Stimme klang fest, eisern und wirklich abweisend, da der Vampir damit allerdings schon Erfahrung hatte schien ihn das kaum zu kümmern. Er schenkte ihr lediglich ein Zucken mit den Achseln und erhob sich schließlich geschmeidig.

„Wie du willst, es sind deine Schmerzen kleine Hexe, dein Stolz wird dich irgendwann noch umbringen [...]"

Sie wollte empört den Mund öffnen, weil es ihr zuwider war jetzt mit einem solchen Thema zu beginnen, doch der Salvatore schien lediglich eine Kunstpause eingelegt zu haben, die er beendete ehe es die Schülerin konnte.

„[...] wir wissen ja wie das ausgeht und deine Erfahrungen sollten sich erst einmal nicht erweitern."

Sie überging die Spitze in dem sie vorsichtig ihren Körper bewegte und damit nachfühlte ob wirklich keine Schäden zurück geblieben waren, doch abgesehen von dem Eis in der Lunge und dem dumpfen Gefühl in ihrem Innern war alles wie sonst.

„Lass uns die Diskussion verschieben Damon, sonst sterbe ich noch vor Langeweile."

Ein tiefes Lachen ertönte plötzlich rechts von ihr, doch ehe sie den Kopf umdrehen konnte stand der Vampir bereits wieder vor ihr. In der Hand ein Glas mit Whisky, sie hielt nichts von hochprozentigem Alkohol, doch in diesem Fall machte Bonnie eine Ausnahme als er ihr das Getränk wirklich reichte.

„Aber nicht alles auf einmal kleine Hexe."

Natürlich hörte sie nicht auf den Rat und zog das brennende Zeug auf ex weg, in ihrem Hals kratze es fürchterlich, doch wenige Sekunden später erreichte die Wärme auch ihren Magen und das tat ihr unheimlich gut. Trotzdem konnte sie dem widerlichen Zeug nichts abgewinnen.

„Grässlich."

Erneut ein Lachen, dann griff der junge Mann nach seiner Lederjacke und sie wusste das er gehen würde. Jemand musste Elena und die Anderen aufklären, während sie hier blieb um den Überraschungseffekt nicht zu ruinieren. Ihre aller Sicherheit lag in Klaus Glauben das es ihm gelungen wäre sie zu töten. Sie wusste das sie Glück gehabt hatte, denn wäre die Option mit dem Zauber nicht gewesen, die Wahl Damon´s wäre anders ausgefallen.

„Wenn es anders gelaufen wäre, du hättest dich für das Wohl Elenas entschieden und mich sterben lassen, habe ich recht?"

Der Salvatore stoppte in seinen Schritten, wandte sich langsam um und lehnte sich schließlich am Türrahmen an, seine Augen durchbohrten sie dabei ins tiefste. Wahrscheinlich suchte er nach dem Grund ihrer Frage oder wollte einschätzen wie sie auf seine Antwort reagieren würde. Dabei kannte sie diese doch schon.

„Ja, meine Wahl würde immer auf Elena fallen.",antwortete er.

Es lag kein Bedauern oder falsche Heuchelei in der tiefen Stimme und Bonnie nickte sachte auf seine ehrliche Antwort, genau so hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Als sie schließlich lächelte, den letzten Schmerz übergehend, genauso wie den leicht verblüfften Blick Damon´s, fand sie das er ebenso ein Recht auf die Wahrheit hatte.

„Das kann ich respektieren Damon, wirklich. Ich würde nicht anders handeln, im Grunde ist dies die einzige Verbindung die zwischen uns herrscht, wir würden sterben für Elena und wenn ich wählen müsste, dein tot wäre auch das kleine Übel."

Er schenkte ihrer Aussage keine Erwiderung, doch die Bennett wusste das der Vampir ihre Worte schon richtig verstanden hatte, die Botschaft darin war unmissverständlich. Sie bildeten vielleicht eine Art Team, Allianz gegen Klaus, doch das änderte nichts an den Gegebenheiten. Falls nötig, würden sie einander opfern. Kaum dass das Schließen der Haustür erklang, ließ sich die junge Frau wieder zurück auf die Decke fallen, all der Schmerz durfte nun hinaus und ohne das sie es verhindern konnte entfloh ihren Lippen ein gepeinigtes Wimmern.

Sie lebte...

und sie wollte tot sein, sie wollte so gern zurück in diese Welt ohne Schmerz.

Tränen lebten in ihren Augen auf, rollten geräuschlos ihre kühlen Wangen hinab und Bonnie versuchte nur halbwegs eine schmerzfreie Position zu finden. Wie ein Zischen erklang ihr angestrengter Atem, denn noch immer war es kalt und stechend wie Eis, was war nur mit ihr passiert?

Ihre Großmutter hatte sie einst davor gewarnt einfach Zauber zu nutzen dessen Auswirkungen sie nicht kannte und dessen Gebrauch als gefährlich und niederträchtig eingestuft wurden.

„_Das Schicksal kann man nicht betrügen mein Kind."_

Wahrscheinlich, so erkannte Bonnie unter Schmerzen, hatte ihre Grams recht behalten und nun litt sie bis ihre Tat gesühnt wäre. Ebenso erinnerte sich die junge Hexe an die Worte des Urvampirs, das Alles einen Preis fordere und er es vorziehe Andere bezahlen zu lassen. Für einen Moment gefiel selbst der Dunkelhaarigen solch ein grausamer Gedanke, doch schon nach einigen Sekunden besann sich Bonnie. Schließlich hatte das alles einen Grund gehabt, sie hatte ihre beste Freundin Elena beschützen wollen und genau das tat sie, dafür musste man bereit sein Opfer zu bringen.

Wimmernd und schluchzend erinnerte sich die Dunkelhäutige ebenso an Jeremy. Sie hatte ihm wehtun müssen, denn sie hatte gewusst wie das Ganze womöglich enden würde – nein mehr noch – sie wusste das so ein Ende noch kommen würde. Schließlich müsste sie Klaus noch immer töten, wenn er endlich in seinem richtigen Körper war. Dieser verdammte Vampir sollte bereuen was er ihr angetan hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Jeremy ihr das niemals verzeihen, dass sie einfach mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte...

_Einen Tag zuvor,_

„_Warum sagst du so etwas Bonnie, das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du. Du liebst mich!"_

_Der junge Mann sah ihr entschlossen ins Gesicht, welches ernst aber auch traurig wirkte, er merkte doch das hier etwas im Gange war. Niemand konnte ihm erzählen das Gefühle von heute auf morgen einfach so verblassten, als wären sie nie da oder echt gewesen. Doch das Grün ihrer Augen funkelte ihm vielleicht matt aber keineswegs unglücklich entgegen, wütend packte er die Dunkelhaarige bei den Schultern und schüttelte diese leicht._

„_Sag es."_

„_Nein Jeremy, ich kann das nicht sagen."_

„_Warum?!" Außer sich fegte der junge Schüler einige Bilder von der Kommode, die unweit von ihnen Beiden standen, Bonnie sah dem augenscheinlich ungerührt zu._

„_Ich liebe dich nicht, ich habe geglaubt es zu tun aber ich habe mich geirrt. Glaub mir, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, wahrscheinlich habe ich Zuneigung mit mehr verwechselt."_

_Die Bennett bemerkte das die Augen von Jeremy verräterisch zu Glänzen begannen und sah deshalb absichtlich stur zur Seite, es war nicht so leicht wie erwartet, aber auch nicht so schwer._

„_Es ist aus, finde dich damit ab."_

_Und ohne sich aufhalten zu lassen verließ sie Jeremys Zimmer und eilte an Elena und Jenna vorbei, die fröhlich lachend soeben die Treppe heraufkamen, ihr fehlte der Atem und alles was Bonnie wollte war weglaufen. Ganz weit weg..._

Das war nun ihr Leben, alles was von diesem noch übrig war. Sie hatte Jeremy von sich gestoßen, den Tod gefunden und hasste ihr Überleben. Erneut kroch eine kalte Welle über ihren Körper und Bonnie zweifelte daran das dies normal war, die zahlreichen Kerzen in dem Raum sollten genug Wärme erzeugen. Doch die junge Frau war zu erschöpft um sich mit alle dem noch auseinander zu setzen, sie wollte einfach vergessen und ohne das sie es noch wirklich registrierte, glitt ihr Bewusstsein in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Damon Salvatore das große Herrenhaus betrat und die Geräusche der Trauer aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm, wusste er schon vor dem Eintreten, was ihm blühen würde. Die Wut Elenas war so deutlich spürbar, das es einem Fausthieb gleichkam, trotzdem schritt der Vampir ruhig ins Zimmer.

Die Augen der Gilbert funkelten vor Zorn und Schuld auf, doch der Salvatore ignorierte dies vorerst um sich ein Glas Bourbon einzuschenken, den hatte er nötig nachdem heutigen Abend.

„Damon! Du...du hast gewusst sie würde sterben und trotzdem hast du sie nicht davon abgehalten."

Der Vorwurf war klar und er ließ die Schuldzuweisung stumm über sich ergehen, ehe er an die Sofa trat um sich auf einem niederzulassen.

„Ja das wusste ich und bevor ihr loslegt, es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint.", begann er zu erklären.

Obwohl der Vampir tief in sich gewusst hatte das eine ruhige Konversation nichts werden würde, hatte der Dunkelhaarige doch zumindest gehofft ausreden zu dürfen, als Elena jedoch ausholte und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste, wusste er es besser. Der Schlag war wie ein kitzeln und störte ihn weniger als die Botschaft eben jener Geste, es war, wie Damon fand, ein undankbarer Job das Richtige zu tun.

„Vielen Dank Elena, wenn ich jetzt aussprechen dürfte. Klaus hatte Alaric´s Körper und wir wussten somit das wir den Alten nicht töten konnten, selbst wenn wir unseren Herz aller liebsten Geschichtslehrer dafür opfern würden und weil dieser teuflische Bastard es auf unsere kleine Hexe abgesehen hatte, waren sie und ich gezwungen einen Plan B zu erschaffen. Sie hat ihre Macht genutzt um einen Zauber auf sich selbst zu sprechen."

Abwartend warf der Ältere der beiden Brüder ein Blick auf das Paar, welches erstarrt auf seinen Plätzen saß und nur langsam zu begreifen schien was wirklich geschehen war.

„Heißt dass...?"

Die Stimme der Braunhaarigen verlor sich erstickt, denn man sah das die Trauer um ihre vermeintlich tote Freundin sie noch fest im Griff hielt. Damon hingegen bekümmerte das kaum, er leerte sein Glas und setzte nickend zur Bestätigung an.

„Ja das heißt es, Klaus sollte denken das Bonnie tot ist und so hat es auch funktioniert aber unsere kleine Hexe befindet sich wohlbehalten und nervig wie immer im alten Haus ihrer Ahnen. Oder zumindest wo die Asche erschaffen wurde. Nun denn, jetzt wo ich den Abend, Elena und zwei Leben gerettet habe, habe ich mir sicher einen richtigen Snack verdient."

Sein fröhlicher Klang, sowie das in die Hände klatschen stieß auf taube Ohren und selbst sein jüngerer Bruder Stefan hielt ihn nicht davon ab aufzustehen. Was ziemlich verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte das er gerade von einer lebenden Zwischenmahlzeit gesprochen hatte.

„Damon, ...sie lebt wirklich?"

Elena war aufgesprungen und auf ihn zugeeilt, er griff nach ihren Schultern und erwiderte den Blick fest, wie könnte er nicht wenn sie der Grund für all das war. Ihr Wohl war seine oberste Priorität.

„Ja, ihr geht es gut und für die nächste Zeit ist sie sicher.", erwiderte er.

„Es..es tut mir Leid Damon, dich zu schlagen und dir die Schuld zu geben war nicht fair. Es war auch Bonnies Entscheidung und gerade ich, als ihre beste Freundin, müsste wissen wie stur sie sein kann."

Der Salvatore ließ sich zu einem knappen Schmunzeln hinreißen, denn Stur war nicht unbedingt das Wort, mit dem er die kleine Hexe beschrieben hätte, doch er beließ es dabei und wandte sich nun vollends ab. Erst als er im Begriff war das Haus zu verlassen, erschien noch einmal Stefan neben ihm.

„Du hast das Richtige getan."

Alles hätte in Ordnung sein können wenn Damon seine Gedanken für sich behalten hätte, doch dass tat er nicht, weswegen er seinen Bruder mit einem kalten, spöttischen Blick aus schneidend blauen Augen bedachte.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich habe das alles mit der Hexe besprochen. Sie wird Klaus trotzdem töten, sobald er in seinem richtigen Körper steckt."

Augenblicklich verkrampfte der Jüngere sich und sah fassungslos zu seinem Bruder, er konnte nicht verstehen mit was für einer Ruhe und Kälte der Andere über den Tod einer Freundin sprach.

„Das ist Bonnie Damon, unsere Bonnie. Sie hat dir das Leben gerettet!", zischte er wütend.

„Nicht vergessen." ,entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige spöttisch, hob aber gleichsam den Finger um weitere Unterbrechungen zu unterbinden. Es war für ihn durchaus lästig seinem jüngeren Bruder Frage und Antwort zu stehen, doch ebenso wusste er bereits das es sonst nie Ruhe geben würde.

„Es ist mit ihr besprochen, sie will das tun und im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich bereit Elena unter allen Umständen zu schützen, ganz gleich welchen Preis es fordert und wenn das Alles hier erst einmal richtig los geht, solltest du deine Prioritäten auch gesetzt haben.

Elenas Wünsche zu respektieren und sie zu retten, wird kaum zu vereinbaren sein und das solltest du dir am Besten gleich bewusst machen. Auch wenn sie mich dafür hasst, sie wird das hier überleben."

Er wusste, noch ehe Stefan den Mund aufmachte, dass er es noch nicht begriffen hatte und ihn wiedermal in einem schlechten Licht sah, doch statt abzuwehren, ließ Damon es stumm über sich ergehen.

„Bruder, du bist die Verdammnis."

Nichts anderes hatte er von seinem einfältigen kleinen Bruder erwartet, weshalb er sich nun endlich abwandte und sich auf Beutezug begab, sein Hunger war riesig und er brauchte dringend frisches Blut.


End file.
